tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ReDquinox/Archive 1
Welcome Hello ReDquinox, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the An Era of Flame: Meridianus page. Please leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 15:24, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Half-Gods The group has stopped at an inn, so you can introduce your character now if you wish. 13:25, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Halp plz I need/want FL for music making (an OST), but I have no way to pay for it, so could you email or upload the setup file, please? Epic Scimitars (talk) 16:56, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Testaments of the Nine Hello Friend, Just letting you know, I posted the thread for the Testaments of the Nine: Knight Character Card Submission. Here is the almighty Link Thanks, Voth Yol Arhk Kun! (Dragon) (talk) 02:08, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:Halp I just need a crack you smartarse. xD Thanks bby At the moment, I've got problems. Long story short, it doesn't work. ReD can you just send me the program plox. I see. Alright, then, sorry to bother you. Epic Scimitars (talk) 13:45, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Dank stuff Here, bby. I can make a version without the beat, but it's danker that the original drop, kek. Let me know if you don't want the beat. Regarding the EoM poster idea Hallo :3 I noticed that you're making a poster for EoM, and I've created Lyre again in Skyrim and made a save file for her. I want her there as well, so lemme know if we can make an arrangement :) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 20:20, May 17, 2016 (UTC)\ Sadly, I don't have Dropbox :( But I can give the basic mods that can make you Lyre in your Skyrim. I'll list it down: Enhanced Character Edit KS Hairdos Renewal Pretty Face Iron Armor w/ sleeves I think that's all of it. Lyre's hairstyle should be in KS hairdos. Hope it helps :) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 20:55, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Aight, thanks for the heads-up. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 21:15, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Lyre Darn :\ Must have been the uploading part in the email since my net was crappy that time. I'll send a fresh one again shortly, and inform you here once it's done. Edit: Question: Which mod manager do you use? NMM or MO? [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 14:46, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Ah. I use MO, which is likely the cause of the issue. I'll make Lyre via Skyrim launched with NMM so the save is compatible with your Skyrim. I'll mail it to you immediately once it's done. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 15:10, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I sent the save files via Skyrim launched through NMM. Lemme know if there are any issues. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 15:41, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Aight xD [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:20, May 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: EoM Poster If it is not too much work for you, I would love to see Sebastien and Richard on the poster, as I deem them pretty important characters, even if they don't seem to matter much in the present (stay tuned for chapter 2). The only images I can give you are probably the ones on their articles. This one for Richard and this for Sebastien. However, I think you'll have a little bit of trouble with Richard, as his armor is quite peculiar. I'm not sure if you'll find a mod for his armor. Sebastien will probably do with normal knight armor (surely there's gotta be a mod for regular knight armor) and a blue cape, the latter probably being the most important part of his equipment that gives a certain flair to him. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:52, May 25, 2016 (UTC) You rang? Saw your message on FA, but couldn't get onto chat. Something you want to discuss? Or if it's a private matter, name a time for the next moment you are on chat, and I'll try to get there. 'Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 19:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC)' : Sure, but if you would want your character to be included on the case, I would suggest that he tries to pretend that he wasn't the one who did it. Maybe he could pass it off as "My home just got burned to the ground!" or something like that, and then ask to ride with them on their way to Tear. From there you could improvise something to join in, assuming the characters purpose is to be a part of the investigation. : 'Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 22:46, June 6, 2016 (UTC)' Eom PMs Hey! Noticed your PM in chat, but was late with the reply. I'll answer these here, since my answer(s) aren't going to make sense to anyone who doesn't know the questions. 1. Sure! I think I can fit that in somewhere after the Doyen. 2. I wouldn't mind. Where do you exactly want it to be located? Inside the city? Outside? ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 15:11, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Arsenist wanted! Alright, things are now set up for your character to make an entrance. A village in Morrowind is on fire, and someone has to have started it, no? ;) 'Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 00:26, June 17, 2016 (UTC)' PC thang Hey Reddiddly, So do you remember when you showed me that computer case for the PC build I was making? It was like black with some LED light bits, with a side panel window and dust filter and stuff. Well, I'm trying to find out what that was again. Do you remember it? If so, please lemme know. Of Man and Mer I have a thought of adding the https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JOcjlUkGRP4b Soul Stream spell for my character as daily power, but I'm not sure if that'd be too powerful or not. Mhazard (talk) 03:17, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Mandalorian Wars Yo Red, I replied to your post on Mandalorian Wars. 22:54, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Possible idea Hallo So, Nelthro and I discussed SWTOR lately, and since you, me, Harold, Nelthro, and Seryio are players of SWTOR, maybe we should play in one server together and even form a Guild there on both sides for us? Regarding the choice of server, Nelthro recommended "The Progenitor" in the European servers due to being an RP-PvE server, which can suit our tastes, as we are RPers. I'm fine with any server, as I don't mind starting over from scratch. Any thoughts? c: [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 16:04, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Ah, k. Sounds good :) We should also probably set up a time where we'll all meet in one side and the other so we can form the guild as well. Maybe on the weekends? [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:16, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Aight. We should set up a good time then. Lemme know what time you are available so we can set it up. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 09:00, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: More Guild stuff kk. Thanks for the heads-up. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 06:25, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Half-Gods 2 HG 2 is up: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:237042 10:37, November 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Ilum boss We had no tank and our other DPS left. We had two healers and our only damage remaining was level 44. I had to get Aric out to tank and he did a suberb job at not dying (I did abuse the kolto tanks more than I'd like to admit but they are indeed a lifesaver). For my second attempt at him with no prior knowledge on how to avod or stop his attacks, I'm pretty pleased. Especially considering I was the main healer since the other one wanted to attack more than heal. :D Yes hello it is I, Jo-Jo (talk) 11:58, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm fairly certain I've got someone around that level on Progenitor anyway (depending on what side you're on, I think). Which reminds me, I gotta start working on my Red Eclipse character soon lmao Yes hello it is I, Jo-Jo (talk) 12:06, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Chat Ban You have been banned from chat for three days due to racist comments. I have let a lot slip by in chat, but that was the last straw. I hope after these three days you can return with a new attitude. Please do not take this personal. These rules govern every user. Thank you, [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 20:39, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Ban In response to what you posted on Drag's talk page and to this incident in general. No, his decision to ban you from chat for 3 days doesn't say more about him than it does about you. First, racist slurs have no place in chat. EVER. You contradicted what you claimed that you said yourself in your message. https://www.dropbox.com/s/va9cznms8qlnn0x/Screenshot.png?dl=0 Secondly, disrespecting and accusing staff members of wrongdoing, even when they have provided you with a reasonable explanation for said ban, is a poor excuse of defense and rational behavior. Now accept this sentence with some dignity and feel free to come back after 3 days. Hopefully with some improved attitude. 'Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 21:54, December 6, 2016 (UTC)' : Spam insults'/personal attacks (which includes racism, as in this case) : As a matter of fact, anyone with a good set of brains should learn to think over what they are writing on the Internet before posting it. Since your opinion of what counts as serious or not only applies to yourself and not everyone else. No one in chat was smiling or laughing (figuratively), I can tell you that much. Now, moaning about this ain't going to change things. Cope with the loss of 3 days without chat. You'll live. : '''Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 22:19, December 6, 2016 (UTC) : You were stating racist remarks. While that is not an attack against me personally (or anyone else present in chat, as far as I know) per se, it's still violating the guidelines. And if I have an incredibly broad interpretation of what counts as a racist remark, then I am glad that there were many others in chat who shared that view. I could provide screenshots of the reactions, if you want. Though I fail to see how this could be considered a defeat, since the only defeat you would be accepting is the one you brought upon yourself. Now, I hereby conclude this discussion, because I hate repeating myself and because it ain't gonna change things. As I've said, you are welcome back to chat in three days. You can still post on RPs and whatnot. Take it for what it is and don't try to make things worse. If you still feel unfairly treated, you can message me on Steam or Skype since I don't like cluttering my talk page with the same topic. : Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 22:42, December 6, 2016 (UTC) : Hey Get on Discord you degenerate human being, I have sent a lot of stuff. Re: Exp. Forum thing Awesome :) I'll get to work once I study enough of the page you linked me, and thanks c: [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:22, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Codes Hey Sorry about not responding in chat, but I need your help. I need you to link me again the links you linked in my PMs since I accidentally refreshed the chat without getting all of the links :/ As soon as I get the links again, I'll get to work straight away. Thanks in advance [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 06:10, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Mandalorian Wars Mind me asking you what your initial plans for Kirsaan were? Maybe we can salvage some of it with a little tweaking. 13:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :Well it is a rather simple fix then. You see, Mand'alor's advisor is a Sith sent by the Sith Emperor as his agent to influence the Mandalorians. Like in lore, the Mandalorians were made to fight the Republic to test its current strength. My plan was for Uzuku to be beside Mand'alor when Revan and Malak come to kill him at the end of the war, where her secret is uncovered and that puts Revan and Malak on the trail of the Sith Emperor. They then go hunt for him like in Legends and fail to kill him, only to be turned to the Dark Side. :So what could happen is that Kirsaan gets beaten back by Alek during this fight, he takes Elara off with him so she continues with the Republic. However Kirsaan doesn't die. His anger keeps him in an undead state. He may appear dead, so Alek won't finish him off, but he will still cling to life. I can then have Uzuku show up after the incident to check on the prison and she encounters Kirsaan and finds him useful for the Emperor. She can then take him with her and Kirsaan can show up again during the Jedi Civil War on the Sith side, but as a secret agent of the true Emperor. 14:50, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Well the red energy can subside enough that it becomes undetectable, so Kirsaan appears to be dead. 17:52, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Won't that kill Elara though? She is nearby. I suppose Alek can protect her with a Barrier. His specialty as a Jedi is protection. 12:15, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Blood of Old Valyria Sunny stopped replying in the RP because Shills hasn't shown up for a week in the Sandbox. So that is why BOV sort of died. Though I am more than happy to revive it if you are interested. We could contact Sunny and go with just the 3 of us until Shills shows up again. 13:28, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :Hmm, maybe Lyrenn stays in Valyria but one of Sunny's characters goes to the war. The Glaerys can then assign Ser Barrin to serve as that person's bodyguard for the war so they don't get hurt. 14:20, August 26, 2017 (UTC)